


Un rostro más entre seis millones de almas

by Road1985



Category: Political Animals, What's Your Number? (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: TJ décidé comenzar una nueva vida lejos de la sombra de sus padres perdiéndose en New York. Lo que no espera es sentir algo tan fuerte por un  desconocido tan diferente a él. Colin su parte ni siquiera se plantea sentirse atraído por los tíos.





	1. Chapter 1

TJ miró el apartamento que tenía delante. Era un espacio pequeño, aunque cualquier sitio parecía pequeño al lado de casa de su madre o la Casa Blanca. Sonrió, sin embargo, por pequeño que fuera, aquel lugar era suyo, solamente suyo. No se lo habían pagado sus padres, no había pedido dinero a Dougla.   
No, se lo había jurado a si mismo al despertar por segunda vez en una cama de hospital. Quería cambiar su vida, iba a cambiar su vida de una vez por todas y desaparecer por un tiempo parecía un buena idea.  
Su madre iba a aterrorizarse, su madre pondría el grito en el cielo y en cuanto se enterara, Douglas se plantaría en la puerta del apartamento para echarle la bronca y tratar de llevarle de vuelta a casa, de vuelta al redil una vez más; sin saber que le ahogaban demasiadas cosas allí en Washington.  
Necesita distancia, espacio de su familia de una vida que le aplastaba, de las cámaras siempre fijas en cada uno de sus pasos y porque negárselo a si mismo, lejos de Douglas y todo lo que su hermano gemelo significaba para él.   
Un apartamento alquilado en un barrio de New York donde nadie le reconociera o por lo menos nadie esperaría encontrarle, parecía una buena forma de comenzar de cero.  
Tal vez había sido una idea demasiado atolondrado, como la mayor parte de las cosas que había hecho en su vida. Tal vez, mantener si marcha en secreto, al margen de toda su familia, incluso de Douglas fuera una locura.   
Había dejado una carta en el estudio de su madre, otra carta para su padre la había metido bajo la puerta de su casa, había grabado un vídeo para la abuela y había dejado unos cuantos mensajes de voz para Douglas. En el momento había parecido suficiente; por lo menos lo hacía sentir lo bastante fuertes como para dar aquel enorme paso, marcharse del nido familiar y emprender aquella aventura por si solo, si sabes si habría una red debajo en el caso de caer al vacío.  
Pero allí estaba, solo, en un nuevo apartamento que habia alquilado con si propio dinero, aunque todavía no sabía como pagaría los siguientes meses. Tendría que encontrar un trabajo. Tarea que para la mayoría era normal pero que para el hijo de un expresidente, de la que podía convertirse en la primera mujer presidenta de la historia del país y rostro conocido por todos sus escándalos que habían girado a su alrededor; no iba a ser nada fácil.   
Sin embargo, aquella noche y en lo que quedaba de tarde, TJ no iba a preocuparse de eso. Acababa de dejar en el suelo del apartamento la única bolsa con la que se había marchado de casa y respiró con fuerza.  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía completamente libre para ser él mismo, para hacer lo que quisiera, para comenzar de nuevo.  
Dio gracias porque el apartamento estuviera amueblado. Era la primera vez que lo veía y en la agencia no le habían dicho mucho, solo que la anterior inquilina se había marchado hacía poco, que había dejado el piso en muy buen estado y que necesitaban alquilarlo cuanto antes. TJ, no se lo pensó dos veces y firmó el contrato sin ver ni siquiera fotos del piso.  
Ahora que lo veía por primera vez, no tuvo problemas en ver el toque femenino, en saber que efectivamente había vivido allí una mujer antes que él.   
Agradeció lo limpio que estaba? Incluso podía oler se el perfume a jabón. Aunque no era muy grande tenía todo lo que necesitaba, un dormitorio amplio, un salón espacioso con cocina abiertas, un baño acogedor y unas vistas bonitas.  
El barrio ademas era bonito, tranquilo y familiar. Un buen sitio para pasar desapercibido y estar fuera del margen de sus camellos habituales. Una cosa era estar limpio desde hacía ya un tiempo, otra bien diferente no poder recaer de nuevo.  
Dejó la bolsa sobre el sofá, ya la desharía al día siguiente antes de comenzar su búsqueda de trabajo y decidió prepararse algo de cenar. La cocina no era lo suyo pero estaba muerto de hambre.  
Lo que no había calculado era que tendría una nevera grande pero completamente vacía. Así que decidió pedir una pizza, había visto un restaurante italiano justo debajo de casa y no les sería muy difícil preparar una margarita en poco tiempo para él.  
Cenó en silencio con la televisión encendida, la anterior inquilina no se la había llevado, pero tampoco le hizo mucho caso; tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar, tantas ideas que poner en orden, que lo último que le importaba era la película que estaban poniendo en el canal en el que estuviera.  
Quería dar un giro a su vida y eso empezaba por irse pronto a la cama, sin visitar una de sus páginas de contactos habituales. Estaba decidido a pasar por lo menos la primera semana sin llevarse el primer desconocido a su cama.  
Por extraño que se sintiera, se metió en la cama antes de las once, pero en cuestión de minutos, el cansancio de mucho tiempo, fue más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa y estaba dormido.  
Esperaba haberse despertado a las nueve tal y como había puesto en el despertador, pero fue el ruido de alguien intentando entrar en casa forzando la puerta lo que le puso en pie y alerta.  
Por primera vez, TJ se alegró que su padre le hubiera comprado el bate de baseball que nunca utilizó y que no sabía porque se había llevado consigo. Tal vez era cosa del destino.  
Lo sacó del armario y caminando descalzo por el suelo frío, sin hacer ruido, llego hasta la puerta del apartamento. Quien estuviera al otro lado, intentando colarse, de iba a llevar un buen susto. Aunque lo más llamó la atención de TJ es que la otra persona parecía tener una llave y no se estaba molestando en ser silencioso para entrar.  
\- Mierda... - Dijo una voz masculina al otro lado. - Eh... ¿Estás ahí? La tía de anoche está como loca por volver a verme, dice que somos compatibles, que nuestras almas están unidas o no se que historias. Déjame entrar.   
TJ se armó de valor y abrió la puerta de golpe, el bate por encima de su cabeza, amenazante, esperando que eso hiciera salir corriendo a llamar intruso.  
El otro tipo dio un respingo al verle, un pequeño saltito y un paso atrás y se quedó mirando al bate y a TJ como si algo no andara bien, no como si estuviera asustado.  
\- Wow, vaya Ally... ¡Lo siento, no sabía que estabas a acompañada! ¿Ya se le ha pasado la fiebre esa de no pasar de los veinte tíos?  
TJ se quedó ahí, inmóvil, sin saber que hacer, ni como reaccionar. Por un lado tenía delante a un completo desconocido que parecía mal de la cabeza llamándole Ally, gritando como si tuviera que haber alguien más en su apartamento; por otro lado se trataba de un tío increíblemente guapo, desnudo, si no fuera por el bóxer negro y con el periódico en la mano; tranquilo como si nada.   
No pudo evitar hacerle un repaso de arriba abajo y tratar saliva con fuerza. Aquello parecía ya una maldición, como si no pudiera conocer a un tipo simplemente guapo y sin más complicaciones en su vida.  
\- Lo siento, soy Colin, el vecino de Ally, probablemente estabais muy ocupados esta noche y no te ha hablado de mi.  
\- ¿Quién demonios es Ally? - Preguntó finalmente TJ, una vez que pudo apartar la mirada del cuerpo semidesnudo de su supuesto vecino. - ¿Y por qué intentas colarte en mi casa así?  
\- Ally es... era, supongo, una amiga. Vivía aquí hasta ayer. Se fue a Washington en busca de... es igual, supongo que ha encontrado lo que buscaba.   
\- Eso no explica porque aparecer desnudo.   
\- A ella nunca le ha importado. - Aunque no dijo nada, TJ comprendió el motivo. Pero trató de serenarse y apartó la mirada del otro tipo. - Si me dejaras entrar, aunque sólo sea por veinte minutos, hasta que la chica que está a punto de despertarse en mi cama se de cuenta que no puede quedarse a almorzar.  
\- ¿Por qué no se lo dices? Dile que no quieres nada serio con ella, que el sexo está bien, pero sólo es eso, sexo.  
\- Así que mi nuevo vecino es gay. Supongo que con los tíos es más fácil decir eso, somos más primitivos o eso dicen los psicólogos. - Sin volver a preguntar, Colin pasó junto a TJ y entró en su apartamento. - Supongo que si te acabas de mudar no tendrás gran cosa para desayunar ¿verdad?  
\- ¡Eh! No he dicho que puedas entrar en mi casa.  
\- Vamos, echale un cable a un colega. En cuanto ella se vaya yo vuelvo a mi apartamento y no te molesto más.   
\- ¿Por qué me parece que voy a tener que comprar tu marca de galletas favorita para desayunar de hoy en adelante?  
Colin se dio la vuelta justo al abrir la nevera.  
\- Ya que lo mencionas, me gustan las Oreo, son mis favoritas desde siempre.   
TJ creyó estar en una película extremadamente surrealista. Se había marchado de Washington donde todos les conocían y cualquier tío medianamente guapo quería acostarse con él para conseguir algo y se encontraba de pronto con un vecino que estaba muy bueno, con un cuerpo que no se molestaba en esconder bajo ninguna prenda de ropa más que el bóxer y que encima parecía no haberle reconocido, al que sólo le interesaba su nevera y un refugio vespertino de sus continuos ligues.  
Se encogió de hombros y suspiró supuso que no lo podía tener todo y sonrió al ver a Colin moviéndose por su cocina. Tal vez no estaba mal ser un cualquiera de vez en cuando, pasar completamente desapercibido e intentar hacerse amigo de su vecino.  
\- Por tu acento diría que no eres neoyorquino.  
Dijo Colin cogiendo dos tazas de café y llevándolas a la mesa. TJ casi se echó a reír, todavía le costaba creer que alguien no supiera quien era, que alguien no hubiera escuchado alguna historia sobre él, ya fuera verdad o no. Desde los quince años, TJ había dejado de tener intimidad, se había convertido en un personaje público. Su vida sentimental, sus problemas emocionales, sus intentos de suicidio, todo formaba parte e la opinión pública desde que era un adolescente. Y ahora, de pronto, su nuevo vecino decís que no tenía acepto de New York.  
\- Tienes razón, he nacido y crecido en Washington.  
\- ¿Y que te ha hecho venir aquí?  
TJ había aprendido a desviar la atención de las preguntas comprometidas de los periodistas y a contestar de la forma más general posible sin dar más detalles de los necesarios. Así que no le fue difícil hacerlo ahora.   
\- Todos necesitamos empezar de cero de vez en cuando. Allí no quedaba mucho para mi. Me ahogaba y además tenía a mi hermano gemelo siempre encima de mi. Lo dicho, me ahogaba.  
\- Entonces es has venido al sitio adecuado, si quieres, serás invisible en New York.  
Solo eran palabras de un extraño, lo sabía, pero imaginarse que nadie le reconocía, que no volvía a ser el centro de los focos y podía tener una vida normal como cualquier otra persona, le hizo respirar más tranquilo.   
\- Supongo que ya que estás aquí, puedes quedarte a desayunar.


	2. Chapter 2

Despertó sin saber que hora era, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando se había quedado dormido; pero TJ se sentía tranquilo, feliz, con una sensación de que por fin estaba haciendo las cosas bien.  
Había visto los cinco mensajes de Douglas y las tres llamadas de su madre, pero en ambos casos había contestado con un simple mensaje de texto: “Estoy bien, se acabaron las tonterías.”  
Después, en todo el día anterior no había vuelto a saber nada de su familia y aunque los echaba de menos, apreciaba que le dieran su espacio, un espacio que hacía tiempo que necesitaba.  
Esta vez lo creía de veras. Estaba convencido de que esta era la buena, el momento de ser un adulto, de dejar de jugar con su vida, con su salud, de dejar de preocupar a su familia.   
New York era su nueva oportunidad, tal vez la última y no pensaba desaprovecharla.   
Miró por la ventana, se había hecho de día y el sol brillaba con fuerza. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había despertado de buen humor por la mañana, pero tampoco quería pensar en ello ahora.  
Su vida era un desastre. Casi había olvidado cuando se había ido todo a la mierda. La primera vez que su ex del instituto le había ofrecido droga, había sido un juego, una forma de enfrentarse a su realidad, de hacer que sus padres se preocuparan por él. Ahora era su maldición. Maldición de la que parecía estar consiguiendo escapar.  
Se dio una ducha, el agua caliente corriendo por su cuerpo le relajó todavía más y de haber podido se habría quedado allí todo el día. Bajo el agua no tenía que pensar, no se preocupaba por nada y su vida parecía normal.  
Pero tenía cosas que hacer, una vida nueva por organizarse. La tarde anterior había encontrado una tienda de alimentación con un anciano paquistaní muy amable y había podido comprar lo indispensable para el desayuno.  
También le había dejado tranquilo ser invisible entre la gente de New York, del nuevo barrio donde vivía ahora. Nadie había reconocido a TJ Hammond, al hijo del presidente, de la futura presidenta, a la oveja negra de los Hammonds.  
Siempre le había gustado el café bien cargado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba muerto de hambre. Por fortuna había comprado también comida.  
Dejó la taza de café, una que había dejado la anterior inquilina en el armario, pues no quería deshacer cajas para buscar una taza, sobre la mesa, junto con la cafetera, las tostadas y la mantequilla.   
No llegó a sentarse porque alguien llamó a la puerta. No esperaba a nadie, nadie sabía que se había trasladado de ciudad y por un momento sintió pánico porque la prensa hubiera averiguado ya donde se encontraba. No estaba listo para enfrentarse a los comentarios, ni a tener que explicar sus decisiones a extraños que lo vapulearían por televisión o Internet. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano le encontrarían.  
Dio un bote cuando la puerta se abrió y su vecino, Colin, entró con naturalidad, con un vaquero como toda ropa y descalzo, despeinado, como si se acabara de levantar.   
\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Y por qué vas medio desnudo… otra vez? ¿Eres nudista o algo así?  
\- Busco refugio. Soy bueno con las cerraduras y… lo de la ropa es una larga historia. No te recomiendo acostarte con una mujer a la que le guste desgarrarte la ropa.  
\- ¿Sabes que está sigue siendo mi casa?  
\- Ally y yo… - Ya le había escuchado nombrar a la anterior inquilina como si fuera una buena amiga, como si fuera su hermana. – Solo necesito quedarme aquí hasta que mi ligue de anoche se vaya.   
\- Las dejas solas en tu casa hasta que se cansan y se van. – TJ no sabía si preguntar o asegurarse de lo que había escuchado. – Eso es… muy cruel.  
\- Me acuesto con alguien, no les prometo abrazarlas por la mañana, un desayuno en la cama, ni…  
\- Lo dicho, es muy cruel.  
Como si no le importaran la opinión de TJ, Colin se sentó a la mesa y se sirvió una taza de café. ¿Quién se había creído que era para comportarse así?  
\- Perdona…  
\- ¿No me digas que es todo el café que habías preparado?  
\- No te conozco.  
\- Hablamos ayer.  
\- Entonces tú no me conoces a mi, puedo ser un asesino o… o… puedo ser alguien terrible y tu te plantas siempre aquí medio desnudo.   
TJ no pudo evitar fijarse en lo bueno que estaba. En que se le marcaban los abdominales, en que no le sobraba un solo gramo de grasa. Era guapo, eso ya lo había comprobado el día anterior y aunque parecía bastante prepotente y demasiado seguro de si mismo para su gusto. La verdad era que era mucho más decente que la mayoría de tíos con los que TJ se había acostado en los últimos meses.  
\- Deja que me quede hasta que oiga el sonido de mi puerta al cerrarse, igual que ayer. Luego te dejo tranquilo.   
\- Hasta la próxima. – TJ sonrió, ese tipo tenía demasiado carisma y la suficiente cara dura como para no seguirle el juego.   
\- Tienes cara triste, ya me di cuenta ayer. Llevas mucho tiempo sin pasártelo bien, sin salir por la noche… sin una buena cita.  
TJ lanzó una carcajada esta vez. Que poco lo conocía. TJ había tenido una vida nocturna cuanto menos intensa y desde luego no quería volver a ella ahora mismo.  
\- Intento evitarlo.  
\- Espero que no te hayas apuntado a una de esas sectas que rechazan el alcohol, el sexo sin matrimonio…  
\- Cuando decidí venir aquí estaba en un mal momento y digamos que mi vida nocturna tuvo buena parte de culpa. Prefiero acostarme pronto.   
Colin se terminó el café y asintió con una seriedad que pronto desapareció, dejando paso a una sonrisa que TJ tan solo pudo identificar como encantadora, pero que al mismo tiempo escondía algo y no estaba seguro si le gustaba o preferís evitar.   
\- Eso es porque no has salido conmigo.   
\- ¿Me estás invitando a una cita? – TJ se dio cuenta que sus palabras habían sonado demasiado directas cuando Colin sonrió de nuevo. – Quiero decir…  
\- No me van mis tíos, así que creo que no te estoy invitando a salir. Pero dices que eres nuevo, así que imagino que no conoces mucha gente en la cuidad para salir después del trabajo.  
TJ preparó otro par de tazas de café para los dos, como si de pronto la presencia de Colin en su vida fuera algo normal, algo cotidiano. Por mucho que fuera un desconocido, se sentía cómodo hablando con él.   
Era extraño como le había ocurrido lo mismo el día anterior. Primero tenía ganas de echarle por colarse en su casa, luego hablaban y al final parecía que eran ya buenos amigos.  
\- Acabo de llegar, ¿Recuerdas? Todavía no tengo trabajo.   
\- Es New York, algo me dice que no tardarás en encontrar algo. Con un buen curriculum y alguien guapo como tu, podrá hacer lo que quiera.  
TJ sintió como sus mejillas se encendían. ¿Le estaba tirando los tejos? No lo parecía porque un momento más tarde, Colin sacó el móvil y comenzó a reír por un vídeo que le había mandado un amigo.  
No había pensado que el trabajo podría suponer un problema. No tenía más curriculum que ser el hijo de la futura presidenta, haber estado en algunos de los clubs de moda de Washington y conocer todo sobre drogas.   
Nunca había tenido un trabajo normal, no sabía lo que era trabajar de nuevo en a cinco, tener un horario, un jefe o no llegar a fin de mes. A fin de cuentas su curriculum era bastante reducido y desde luego no quería entrar a trabajar en ningún sitio por ser una cara bonita. Ya había sufrido eso y no queroseno pasar por algo así de nuevo.   
\- Hagamos una cosa. – Dijo de ponto Colin, sacándole de sus cavilaciones. – Deja que te enseñe la ciudad. Te puedo echar una mano para encontrar trabajo y te puedo presentar gente.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
Si a algo TJ no estaba acostumbrado, era a que la gente se acercara a él por buena voluntad. Siempre querían algo; llegar a sus padres, su apellido, su dinero. TJ como individuo no era nadie, no importaba a nadie en casa. Pensar que su nuevo vecino simplemente quería ser amable con él parecía impensable.  
\- Porque pareces un bien tipo y no sabes como comenzar tu nueva vida. A mi me paso lo mismo y yo también tuve gente que me echó una mano. – TJ lo miró en silencio un momento. - ¿Piensas que quiero algo de ti?  
\- No… no. Lo siento. Han pasado muchas cosas y no estoy acostumbrado… vale tu ganas. ¿Cuál es tu plan?  
\- ¡Perfecto! – Colin dio unos golpecitos con los nudillos en la mesa. – Solo una cosa…  
\- Sí, puedes seguir colándote en mi apartamento, aunque no me guste la idea de escapar de tu propia cama en lugar de pedirle a tu última conquista que se vaya.   
\- ¿Me estás llamando cobarde?  
\- Te estoy llamando infantil.  
Colin abrió la boca para protestar, pero finalmente se encogió de él hombros y sonrió.  
\- Infantil esta bien. Tenemos un plan entonces. ¿Esta noche? ¿Copas? ¿Amigos nuevos?  
TJ contestó con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. Algo le decía que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar. Todo iba a ser diferente después de conocer a Colin.  
Un extraño se colaba en su casa, alguien completamente diferente a él; alguien que parecía no temer miedo a nada, no temía equivocarse, salir corriendo y aun así, era alguien feliz con su vida.   
Desde luego, alguien bastante opuesto a TJ y tal vez era precisamente eso lo que necesitaba en ese momento; empezando por una noche tranquila.   
Hacia tanto que temía salir, cruzar el límite una vez más, perder el control… durante toda su vida desde la primera vez que había probado las drogas creía ser capaz de controlarse; tal vez era el momento de permite que un atractivo desconocido inmaduro le echara una mano.


	3. Chapter 3

Salir aquella noche se convirtió en una mala idea antes de que TJ pudiera darse cuenta.   
El sueño terminó pronto. Pensar que iba a pasar completamente desapercibido en una ciudad como New York, parecía lógico; hasta que se dio cuenta que la vida nocturna de la gran manzana era diferente a todo lo demás.  
Aceptó sin problemas la invitación de Colin para salir a tomar algo, nada de alcohol, claro; pero al menos limpiaría su cabeza de todos los problemas que acababa de dejar atrás. Su vecino es un tipo algo raro, lo bastante como para entrar y salir de su apartamento medio desnudo y sin pregunte, mientras se ocultaba de su conquista de la noche anterior, pero al menos le hacía sentir normal a él.   
Colin tenía bastantes amigos como para no recordar el nombre de todos. Algunas amigas que no le quitaban los ojos de encima a TJ, alguno que otro de sus amigos que logró meterle mano cuando ni siquiera iba borracho y otros que estaban seguros de conocerle pero no sabían de que.  
Las primeras horas fueron tranquilas, todo lo tranquilas que podían ser recorriendo los primeros bares que abrían por la noche, sin listas de invitados y por lo tanto, llenos hasta los topes.  
Colin se aseguró de que nadie ofreciera a TJ bebidas alcohólicas y el propio TJ se dio cuenta que su vecino estaba haciendo un terrible esfuerzo para hacerle sentir cómodo y a gusto con el nuevo grupo de gente. Se lo agradeció manteniendo la tranquilidad durante todo el tiempo posible, hasta que las cosas se fueron de las manos de todos.   
TJ no podía culpar a nadie por aceptar la primera copa de manos de un extraño que le guiñaba el ojo y rozaba su culo en la barra del cuarto bar en el que entraban.  
Nunca había dejado de ser el niño de quince años que había sido obligado a salir del armario para el beneficio político de sus padres. Algo se había roto en su interior en aquel momento, algo le había hecho perder la adolescencia bajo las cámaras y los flashes y tal vez, precisamente por eso cuando un tío lo bastante guapo como para que TJ se fijara en él le sonreía; perdía la confianza en sí mismo y se dejaba llevar… aunque fuera a un mal sitio.  
Pronto olvidó su nombre, de la misma forma que había olvidado el nombre de tantos otros tíos que habían pasado por su apartamento en Washington.  
\- Veo que estas ocupado. – Le dijo Colin acercándose a él. – Los chicos quieren ir a un bar cerca de Times Square. ¿Vienes con nosotros o tienes otros planes?  
Los dos miraron al tipo apoyado en la barra, hablando con el camarero había que ahora se volvía hacia TJ, le sonreía y se relamía los labios.   
TJ tragó saliva. El tipo estaba realmente bueno, justo el tipo que a él le gustaba; el tipo de hombre dominante, fuerte, que con una sola mirada podía tenerle a sus pies y podía hacer con él lo que quisiera. TJ se trataba solo de sexo, simple, caliente y húmedo sexo que le hiciera no pensar en nada más.   
\- Me quedo.  
\- A ese tío le gustas. – Colin le dio un ligero codazo en el abdomen. – No te quita ojo de encima.  
\- No le gusto, mañana no recordará mi nombre; solo quiere meterse en mi cama esta noche. – TJ no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar la tristeza de su voz.  
Perdió de vista la mirada de Colin. A pesar de que no le conocía apenas, ni siquiera él hablaba así de sus ligues. Pero no le conocía mucho, así que no pudo decirle nada.  
\- Pásatelo bien entonces y mañana me cuentas. – Qué estaba ligeramente preocupado por TJ era cierto. Viviendo en New York sabía que por la noche podía pasar de todo, pero de nuevo se dijo a si mismo que conocía muy polvo a su vecino. - Nos vemos mañana entonces. Tranquilo, llamaré antes de entrar.   
TJ observó a Colin alejarse de vuelta a su grupo de amigos y cuando lo vio salir del bar se acercó a la barra di de seguía el otro tipo.  
\- ¿Esperas a alguien? – No era la mejor forma de entrar a alguien para ligar, pero TJ nunca había sido bueno en eso.  
\- A ti. – Dijo el desconocido con voz recia y sexy. – Ya pensaba que te ibas a marchar con ese rubio. ¿No será tu novio? No me gusta eso de las parejas abiertas.   
\- Colin, no, es mi vecino.   
\- ¿Así que sales de copas con tu vecino? Algo me dice que he encontrado un pastelito por estrenar.   
TJ se echó a reír. Desde luego no está a por estrenar ni mucho menos, pero no quiso quitarle la ilusión a ese desconocido y no dijo nada.   
\- Te invito a una copa. – Siguió diciéndole el tipo mientras dejaba correr su mano por su trasero y subía a su espalda. – Para irnos conociendo un poco.   
\- No bebo. Ya no.   
Las palabras de TJ se ahogaron en el gemido que salió de su garganta. Se estremeció al notar la mano acariciar su cuello… ese tío iba directo al grano y con el tiempo que había pasado desde que había tenido sexo con alguien, TJ empezaba a estar dispuesto a dejarse hacer cualquier cosa… en cualquier sitio.   
\- Una copa no te hará daño. Tranquilo, yo controlo por los dos. – El tipo todavía no le había dicho su nombre pero ya tenía los labios pegados a su cuello, dejando su aliento caliente junto a su oreja. – Lo divertido es controlar con otras sustancias.   
\- No. – Eso sí que no. Llevaba fuera de las drogas el tiempo suficiente como para saber que no quería volver. – Nada de…  
\- Quiero follarte. – Esas palabras hicieron que le temblaban las piernas. – Pensaba que necesitabas algo para deshinibirte. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Vienes al baño?  
TJ dejó de pensar con claridad después de esas palabras. El sexo solucionaba siempre sus problemas, al menos hasta que se pasaba la excitación del orgasmo. Mientras tenía a alguien encima de él, debajo, follándole, dejaba de pensar en el tiempo que había pasado sin meterse nada o en las ganas que tenía de una copa de algo. El sexo no era la solución, no sabía, pero era un buen parche.  
Por eso se dejó llevar, se dejó hacer, porque un minuto más en aquella barra y estaría pidiendo un vaso de whisky o un tequila y un momento más tarde, mientras aquel tipo seguía metiéndole mano, aceptaría un tiro de algo.  
El sexo, aunque sucio, vacío y sin sentido, era mejor.   
Protestó cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared de la cabina del baño, pero la incomodidad le duró poco porque un momento más tarde tenía as manos del otro tío desabrochándole el vaquero.  
\- Mis colegas van a flipar cuando se lo cuente. – Las voz del otro, mezclada con los jaleos de ambos sonaba rara.   
En la oscuridad del baño, TJ tan solo pudo escuchar el sonido de su pantalón bajando hasta las rodillas y notó que le daban la vuelta y le obligaban a poner las manos contra la pared.  
\- ¿Me dejarías hacerte una foto? Para que se crean que estoy follándome al hijo de la futura presidenta.  
\- ¿Qué? No. – TJ intentó darse la vuelta, pero como ya había visto, el tipo era más fuerte que él. - ¿Estás conmigo solo por…  
\- Joder TJ Hammond. – Le interrumpió el otro y rodeó su cuello con una mano. Tiró de él y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja. – ¿Qué tío gay no querría tener sexo contigo? Cualquiera daría lo que fuera por tener el vídeo y enseñárselo a sus colegas. Yo me conformo con las fotos.  
TJ logró darle un golpe en la espinilla al otro tipo del que seguía sin saber el nombre. Un tipo estaba intentando aprovecharse de él, en el baño de un bar… ¿Cuándo había caído tan bajo para terminar allí?  
No le importaba, marcharse de allí era mucho más importante; largarse de ese bar y no mirar atrás.   
No fue fácil ahora que el local estaba completamente lleno, pero eso al mismo tiempo, le permitía perderse entre la gente que bailaba, bebía y de besaba. Cando finalmente llegó a la puerta y se encontró en la calle vacía, pasada la media noche, se dio cuenta que podía respirar de nuevo.


End file.
